Patch Notes: 1.10.1.4 - 6/5/2013
Content Additions •None Changes *Reduced the healing of endgame affix “Heals on Injured” . *If you are in a login queue you will now see a message telling you your queue position. Players can press the cancel button to cancel out of the queue Bug Fixes *Cinematics Button is now correctly populated with all four “Chronicles Of Doom” motion comics as well as the game’s opening cinematic. *NPCs are now properly awarding Fortune Cards for every ten cube shards turned in. *Fixed the “Craft Visual Artifact to Costume” crafting recipe so that it will now properly use the correct artifacts as materials. *Fixed an issue in which Rested Experience was not being deducted properly. Known Major Issues *Guild functionality is currently disabled, and War Machine has been temporarily removed from the game. This functionality will be re-enabled as soon as possible. *French and German localization is almost, but not entirely complete; some English text may be found. *Store icon for Spider-Man displays an incorrect costume; Spider-Man comes equipped with his Modern costume, not the Classic costume shown. *Powers that deal damage over time currently cannot score critical hits. *After being defeated by Pyro, there is a chance that players will be brought back to Xavier’s School rather than the beginning of the instance where Pyro is found. *Cars may not respawn in city environments. *Defeating the Green Goblin on the Raft will give you a hero token even if you have all of the Starter Heroes; this is not the final design. *Elite and Champion Mobs do not have the correct health. Audio *Sound may be lost intermittently after changing locations. *Rapid fire powers may erroneously stack sound effects. *The loading screen sound has been temporarily disabled. Missions: *Find Agent Baker: Agent Baker does not spawn, so mission cannot be completed. *Some ‘Discovery’ missions may not trigger correctly. UI And In-Game Store: *Red Mission Arrows do not trigger until getting extremely close to the appropriate mission objective. *Clicking on a vendor may not send your hero directly to them. Endgame – Daily Missions: Avenger’s Mansion: *Green Daily – Castle Doom – Mini Map appears to be unpopulated and shows nothing. o Red Daily – Abandoned Subway - Shocker's AI intermittently stops working. He won't attack, but he'll turn to face you. Xavier’s School/SHIELD Helicarrier: *Green Daily – Castle Doom – Doctor Doom’s number of affixes change depending on his form rather than staying constant as intended. *Green Daily – Castle Doom - Doctor Doom’s number of affixes change depending on his form rather than staying constant as intended. Items: *Bloodstone Lion: Visual effects appear incorrectly. *Green Goblin Medal: Green Goblin Medal poison cloud is invisible. Characters: *Some emotes are not working for Cable, Deadpool. *Flight powers can get locked when flying over food trucks. Black Widow •Acrobatic Assault: This power can miss if the enemy is running towards you. Black Panther •Some gear icons are black silhouettes – gear can still be equipped. Captain America •Aggressive Shout: The power has both a 10 second buff and an ongoing (lasts until turned off) buff. Only one of them is shown. •Invigorating Shout: The power has a 10-second buff and an ongoing (lasts until turned off) effect, but it does not show either of them. Health regeneration does not show up on character sheet Cable •Searing Shot: Visual Effects when hitting enemy are not seen. •Some powers’ synergies are not working correctly. •Cable currently does not gain any stat points from leveling up. Colossus •Lingering Boon: Tooltip is incorrect. Each rank actually extends aura duration by 2 seconds. •Osmium Punch: This power may cause spirit regeneration to cease. Jean Grey •Jean Grey may become “locked” in a state in which she cannot use powers from her current form. Rocket Raccoon •Forceful Shot: Power unlocks at level 12 and should unlock at level 10. •Tactical Destruction: Tooltip does not correctly display bonus damage from shield cost. •Time Dilator: Enemies within the edge of the visual effects appear to not be slowed. Spider-Man •Evasive Websling: If there is no enemy targeted, power will land in the incorrect location. Wolverine: •Regeneration Boost: Tooltip is incorrect. Power does not spend Fury to gain health faster as described. •Smell Weakness: Damage vulnerability is causing the enemy to take less damage rather than more. •Character sheet does not reflect health regeneration from Healing Factor (but displays resistances from passive powers). Category:Patch Notes